Beyond The Masks
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: There are more than their masks and the law threatening to keep Batman and Catwoman apart.  Fluff.  Het.


Title: "Beyond the Masks"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: There are more than their masks and the law threatening to keep Batman and Catwoman apart.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 772<br>Date Written: 11 October, 2011  
>Challenge: For a Batcat-fic LJ comm's challenge<br>Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Selina "Catwoman" Kyle, and all other characters mentioned within are ﾩ & TM DC comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He gazed at his beloved from over the distance that separated them, feeling further forced away from her than he had in some time. They wore no masks now, and yet still they couldn't seem to stay together. Another force had shoved them apart, and he looked down at it with annoyance flickering in his baby blue eyes.

It wasn't enough that the whole of Gotham had to try to push them apart! It wasn't enough that he had to arrest her seemingly every time he turned around or go against everything he believed in and turn a blind eye to her law breaking! Now, even in the safety of her home, they were being forced apart!

"Excuse me," he spoke in his deep, dark voice. The force parting them turned onto their furry backs, kicked their legs into the air, opened their mouths, and yawned. Heat flushed the great Batman's cheeks as the cats' little, pink tongues lolled out at him. His cape would have fluttered with his annoyance had he been wearing it. "They're laughing at me," he complained.

"Oh, harrrdly, darrrling," Selina purred. Her cats were everywhere, hanging, sleeping, playing, and climbing on practically every spot in her penthouse, and now they'd claimed the one spot where they hadn't been before, squeezing in between them on the couch. She moved, twisting her body in the blink of an eye in ways he'd never be able to position his muscles.

Before he knew it, Selina was stretched over her cats, her long legs propped up onto the back of the couch, and her head in his lap. Her long, raven hair pooled over his muscular calves, and her emerald eyes sparkled as they shone up into his baby blues. "There," Selina purred, reaching a hand up and softly stroking Bruce's stubbled cheek. "Is this betterrr?"

He smiled. "Much," he admitted and leaned down, covering her lips with his. She purred even more loudly and invitingly against his heated mouth and swung herself fully into the one place where her beloved cats still dared not go, into his lap. She pushed up against him, still purring, and wrapped her loving hands around his head. Her slender fingers buried into his jet black curls. Her breasts arched against his chest, and her body curled eagerly in his stroking hands.

Her purr engulfed him, and suddenly it no longer mattered to Bruce that they had at least a hundred eyes watching them. It wouldn't have mattered if the entire city had been glued to them. He had his beloved Selina, and nothing else mattered! Her tongue dove into his mouth, and he leaned up, matching her lick for lick and kiss for kiss and loving her passionately in a way he'd not been able to do in far too long.

There were no more masks between them. Her babies mewled, meowed, and purred as they wrapped around them, but Bruce no longer paid them any attention. They didn't matter. The world no longer mattered in this rare and private moment. All that mattered was that he once again had his beloved Selina in his arms, and he wasted not a moment more in showing her how terribly he'd missed her and how much he would always love her alone for all eternity and beyond! "I love you!" he breathed against her wild and passionate lips.

"I love you too!" she purred in return, and then she marked him with her claws, claiming him as hers once again and forever more, and rode him long into the night. They'd always love each other, and though the world didn't often give them a chance to show one another how they truly felt, they'd always have moments like this, and each of them would always do everything they could to make them last for as long as possible until one day when nothing else stood in their way, they would remain together, with no holds barred, masks, or other interference to ever part them again, forever more.

Even then, Catwoman still had her babies, but by that time, her beloved husband was so used to them so that Bruce didn't even blink when they circled around them, yowling for more, on their wedding night. They were a part of his beloved just as much as being the Batman was a part of him, and together they lived, from that day forward and with Alfred still tugging along as well, as one huge and happy family, he and Selina still loving each other completely, wildly, and passionately for all the rest of their lives and infinitely beyond!

**The End**


End file.
